Treck Of Tails
by Nau no Firefox
Summary: 'What do you think about all this, Saphira' 'I think we need to delay our plans little one,' 'I was hoping you wouldn't say that,'- Contains characters from DBZ, Sonic, Eragon, Naruto, and Inuyasha. FemTails, Femkyu. Naruto-verse meet-up.
1. Clearing Away Responsabilities

A/N: I'm going to rush intros a bit because this is a large cross over and some people might not know all of the characters involved but it does not pertain to the story much. Once each intro is done I will dive right into the story so bear with me _ R&R and no flames… but I am looking for any helpful advice. Also I'm going to try and make this seem like it flows and would actually be possible in each universe. I'm sick of reading crossovers that have people meeting each other with completely impossible circumstances. Since this is such a large cross-over I am starting

Disclaimer: I do not own: Sonic The Hedgehog, Inuyasha, Naruto, Dragon-ball Z, or the Inheritance Series.

Narrator: This is the Story of 6 explores that went a bit too far for their own worlds to keep them. Most of you know them as Tail's, Shippo, Naruto, Goten & Trunks, and Eragon & Saphira. Much has happened to these 6 as they explored the Naruto-Verse but I guess I should start at how they all met. So I start this story with the last mentioned as I owe Saphira the favor anyway.

Chapter 1

Clearing Away Responsibilities

Saphira was a Dragoness. She had Fire breathing, Magic (that she could not control), long, flowing wings, shimmering blue scales, a strong muscular body, graceful legs, and lastly were her stunning blue eyes that, before her adventure, had no comparison.

Her rider was Eragon. He was a little arrogant sometimes but made up for it when it mattered. Saphira had chosen him as her rider for his heart. His big caring heart could bring life back to any dying man; so long as Eragon knew them enough to truly try with all his heart. But there was always a little extra energy he kept for one person alone and that was her. His telepathic link to her made it easy for them to understand each other; however, there was a down side to this. Any sad feelings would be shown to the other and any loves were seen by the other. There once was a love in his life, but she was an elf and he was a rider attached to his dragon. As long Saphira had no mate she would only suffer with feelings of loneliness and pain if Eragon were to ever start dating… or worse. So the elf (foreseeing this) decided not to let him become involved with her.

The two of them loved each other strongly, not romantically, but their connection was stronger than some could imagine, even to those lovingly married. Sharing your mind with someone can do that. It creates trust, the fundamental piece of all love. With trust, you can let down your guard. With trust, you can let yourself slip and know they will pick you right back up. Without it, you can't focus on preparing for something without wondering if they are going to ditch. (A/N first off this is my personal belief and second this intro is over so…. ONTO THE STORY!!!!)

Eragon looked around the battlefield. He had been running from survivor to survivor healing them. His belt was empty and he was running out of energy in the ring he had received from Brom.

"Little one, take a break. You must rest," Desperate care and concern emanating from his companion.

"Not as long as people are dying on this field, Saphira. You know I can't," his stubbornness to help others was mostly a good thing, but when it came to his own health it was usually the opposite.

She sighed "Eragon please, just get some food then you could move faster and help more people,"

"But if I do that people I could have saved will have died. I can't let that happen."

"You are not a god little one,"

"…*sigh* fine, but let me heal 2 more. I think the next one is a spell caster." He gave in as the wounds on the soldier below him vanished.

"Very well," she wanted to help but she had to rest her wing. The battle had been a tough one and, although Eragon took care of her worst injuries, he saved the rest of his energy to heal as many wounded soldiers he could.

He finished his healing as he saw Saphira fly down and land next to him. He jumped on and rested on her elegant neck as she flew him to the relief tent that the Elves had set up for him while he was out. Looking at the hut he realized it was next to the queens, was the biggest there, had an amazing amount of food in it, and had guards posted at a large entrance for Saphira. He reached out his mind and brushed it against the Elves Queens' so she would give him access.

"_This is a nice surprise, your majesty"_

"_Of course, you are after all the new king of __Alagaësia__,"_

"_What?!" _an audible groan escaped Eragon as he heard exactly what he was dreading.

"_It was decided an hour ago that until a new leader was chosen by me, the king of dwarfs, and the leader of the Varden, you would temporarily take the throne above all of us."_

"_You know how I felt about this, but if has already been decided then I suppose there is no use arguing. How long will it take to choose a new leader?"_

"_Long enough for a wise decision to be made,"_

_Great that means a long time for me. "Can I give my throne to someone of my choice while you choose?"_

"_Of course, you're in charge, your majesty,"_

"_Very well, you should know I will be choosing someone to take my place very soon,"_

Saphira landed right outside the tent and walked in to see the queen waiting there for them. He moved his fingers in the standard greeting and she did the same. "So Rider, who are you considering?"

"Is this tent soundproofed?"

"Of, course,"

"Then I shall tell u 2 of my choices, I am thinking my cousin Rorin, or my half-brother Murtagh. Although Murtagh is a rider like me and I know has both the knowledge and skill to lead the land, his manipulation by the king would put his leadership into question by the people and that would make it hard for him to keep his authority on the land. While Rorin has plenty ability to lead and a great battle history, he has a tendency to slack off his duties when it comes to the long term plus there is his wife, Katrina."

"Have you any other ideas?"

"A few, but those will show themselves when the time comes," Eragon used this to try and politely ask her to not pry and she took the hint.

"Very well rider, I have a meeting to go to in order to narrow down the list of candidates to lead the country. I will tell you both your brother and cousin are on that list and will probably make it pretty far up the process,"

"I figured as much," he thought for a moment. "May I take a look at the top 10 candidates once you are finished with your meeting?"

"I don't see why not," she turned to take her leave. "Take care Lord Eragon and if you ever need a favor just ask me, or any of the other two leaders."

Eragon shivered at the title. He never liked power being given to one person because of what Galbatorix had done with that power. He felt a comforting wave come from his dragons mind and allowed his mind to relax. '_What do you think about all this, Saphira?'_

'_I think we need to delay our plans little one,'_

He lazed on Saphira's side while she lay on the "bed" that had been made for her in the middle of the tent. Eragon mentally sighed. '_I was hoping you wouldn't say that,'_

'_We would need to anyway, I need to recover and we should fully replenish both the belt and Brom's ring before we leave. We may need the energy for the trip.'_

'_I guess you're right'_ he felt someone brush against his mind and identified it as Angela. Lowering his barriers he asked he why she was contacting him.

'_It seems the last of the survivors has been healed Eragon'_

'_Thank you Angela,'_

'_If I may Eragon, why are you so eager to give up the crown even if it is just temporary?'_

'_I promised Saphira something, we would go exploring across the Ocean'_

'_Is that even possible?'_

'_We don't even know but, as Saphira does not see the last two male dragons in existence as suitable mates, we must look elsewhere.'_

'_Sounds like fun, just pack light so Saphira doesn't get tired and before you leave sleep during the day'_

'_Why during the day'_

'_So you can fly starting at night and then through the day the sunlight will help keep Saphira awake more'_

'_Thanks Angela' _and her mind faded from his own.

'_I wonder…'_ Eragon thought allowing Saphira to hear him accidentally.

'_What?'_ she cooed tilting her head slightly making Eragon nearly burst out in laughter.

'_Just a thought that might speed up out departure, why don't you rest you need it.'_

'_As do you little one, what are you planning to exclude me from?'_ Saphira said now curious of Eragon's plans and wanting to find out.

'_You will see in the morning just a little surprise I'm trying to cook up'_

'_Fine, you win for now but only because I am too tired to protest'_ she said laying her head down on the "bed" and letting rest take her.

Firefox: So.... what do you think? Am I keeping to the flow of Paolini? Are both Eragon and Saphira in character? Questions questions questions.... R&R PLEASE!!!!

Naruto: I think you were too slow putting this up and need to give everyone a present to make up for it. Firefox: I wasn't asking you!... but you are right, OK 2 chapters in a day then. Naruto: Better. Tails: When do I come in? Firefox: um, I'm not sure actually. Hows third intro for you? Tails: why not second? Firefox: already taken by the "twins". Tails: Kay then third is fine, I can build a few things while I wait. How long is it going to center on each person though. Firefox: depends on each character really. But I think 5 is the max number of chapters a single person should get. Anyway I need Volunteers to promote this story since it is in a very secluded category... any takers?!!?!? PM me. Ja-ne Nau-kun 


	2. Preparation

Disclaimer: I do not own: Sonic The Hedgehog, Inuyasha, Naruto, Dragon-ball Z, or the Inheritance Series.

Chapter 2

Preparation

Eragon exited the tent. "Can you show me to where the leaders are meeting about the new leader for Alagaësia?"

"Yes, My lord,"

"Please just call me by a previous name; I won't hold this crown for much longer. Nor do I want to."

"Very well, Shadeslayer, please follow me" He was lead by his group of guards to a strangely Normal tent but went in anyway after verbally knocking and asking his guards to stay outside.

"Ah! Eragon glad you decided to join us; we would like your input for the choices" Nasuada chimed.

"Sorry but that is not the purpose of my visit and I wish to have no part in choosing a leader, I fear my word will be taken too heavily right now."

"Then tell us what we can do for ya brother," Orik cheered.

"You mentioned to Islanzadí you each would offer me a favor, I know what I want."

"What would that be Eragon," Nasuada asked.

"As you all know I plan on setting on a journey very soon to explore the Eastern Ocean and need to be very well prepared for a very long journey."

"Aye, though us dwarfs rather the earth, we still have hearts for exploration and are ready to do what is needed to help you on your quest," Orik Boomed.

"Well from the Elves I wish your spell casters fully heal Saphira before the morning breaks and donate as much energy as possible rejuvenating her, as well as filling Brom's ring and the belt with as much magic and energy they will hold,"

"I will of course but, it seems like a waste of a request, unless you are leaving tomorrow," Islanzadí questioned raising an eyebrow.

"That's because I am, Tomorrow night, Also I figured out who I want the power to go to, but I will explain that after my other 3 requests,"

"T-tomorrow, but Eragon that is so soon you should rest and recover after the last fight." Nasuada argued.

"Why are you so eager to leave us Shade Slayer, how did we offend you in such a way?" Orik queried.

"Rushing like this can only lead to disaster Shade Slayer, the others are right this is very unwise of you," Islanzadí got out of her seat as she said this and paced a bit.

"I disagree, as Orik saw I am defiantly not one for politics and this is about to become a political war-zone, one I intend to not be a part of and I know if I stay to rest I will be swept up in that war-zone. I have just saved Alagaësia from the biggest tyrant in history I would rather avoid any war-zones and besides if I get swept up in the Politics I won't be able to leave for month's maybe years and you all know that."

"But, the day after?" Nasuada remarked.

Orik solemnly added "Nay, he speaks the truth; you have grown very wise since we first met Eragon,"

"I thank you Orik for your compliments but I have yet to ask you for your races favor,"

"Anything Shade Slayer,"

"Fill your tunnels with water and swim in them," Eragon said with an overly serious face, so much so it looked kind of funny. Orik stared at him for a moment in total disbelief but then noticed the face he was making and Eragon cracked a smile causing them to both roar in laughter.

"By Korgan's beard that was good, thank you Shade Slayer, I needed that. It's good to know so much war and death hasn't changed you too much."

"Good to hear I am myself, however, my real request is a few things I need for the trip, including a saddle made out of the lightest material you can find that will stay durable against Saphira's scales. Also I will need food that is light as a feather but as hearty your best mead." After earning a good chuckle for his metaphor he continued, "Lastly this one is going to be quite difficult,"

"Please Eragon you know we are in-debt to you for saving us both from Urgle's and Galbatorix, ask away."

"It is not of physical difficulty I ask this, but mental for your race,"

"Shade Slayer, tell me" Orik dropping to a very serious face.

"I wish your race to house Shruikan, Thorn, and Murtagh. As your Brother I hope your race will be able to welcome mine. The Dragons rise is the only place safe enough for them to rest without worry for assassins of past hatred,"

"As I promised we will oblige but it will not be easy for us, the rise will be made restricted to only those three and me. And I will personally watch over them until the ladder is destroyed making the only way to them, by dragon."

"Thank you, Brother Orik," Orik nodded though had entered deep thought on how to explain this to his race. "From the Varden I ask two things, one small and one large."

Nasuada looked right at Eragon, emitting a powerful air about her, "Very well, speak,"

"The first is simply that anyone from Carvahall receives free food rations and proper housing together, along with a few supplies given so they may return and retrieve what is left of their Inheritance."

"That was the small I suppose, now what is the large," Nasuada was showing visible signs of worrying and stress about a request like this, though she had an idea what it might be.

"Release me from my oath,"

"I was afraid you would say that,"

"It is the only way I may leave, without your release I must stay and protect you."

"I can but there must be preparation and the fastest I can do that is by tomorrow evening."

"That is fine, I thank you all for your Eagerness to assist me in this journey, but there is one last request I ask as a favor of you now that yours is repaid."

"This is curious Eragon but speak and we will listen," Nasuada looked up from her thoughts of what she would need to release Eragon.

"Aye," Orik agreed while Islanzadí just nodded.

"We have seen what can happen to someone when power is given to them, or taken. But if we minimize the power, we might prevent future problems like Galbatorix. I suggest we form a Council, one consisting of at least a representative of each race. This will prevent any one person from having complete control and attempting to take over the others since there will always be at least 2 others to stop them." He paused, looking at their expressions of shock and confusion at the new idea.

Nasuada seemed shocked, "We- we will consider it Lord Eragon, however this is going to be hard to think about."

"Thank you, Nasuada, I must rest. If you intend to fulfill my requests, then I recommend you start now. There is preparation to be made, and I must think on who will be replacing me while you think about my idea or the new king."

"Rest well, Shadeslayer," Islanzadí nodded to him. He left the tent and was escorted back to his own by the guards. He thought one thing as he slipped under Saphira's wing and fell into his half-sleep state. '_Politics suck'_

Firefox: there all done!

Tails: for now.

Firefox: yea, yea. I will update again hopefully within 2 weeks. Right now I need sleep.

Kyuubi: you dont really think i'm going to sit along with all this and let it be fun and easy do you.

Firefox: I am prepared for you Kyuu dont worry.

Kyuubi: hmph fine, look you worthless humans I need reviews and this is an unusual crossover plan so its not like I can go find a similar story and get advice from that author or anything. So review WORMS!

Firefox: Kyuubi, next time say it a bit nicer I dont want my readers hating me on my third story... dont make me put inuyasha's prayer beads on YOU!

Kyuubi: you wouldnt dare

Firefox: Try me.

Kyuubi:....

Tails: BREAK IT UP AND END THE STORY BEFORE I DO!

Firefox: Hn.

Ja-ne

Nau-kun


End file.
